dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Kings of Strife/Vik
Vikcent Hyusei is a main character of Kings of Strife. A former soldier in the tropical and faltering empire of Nneoh, he initially seeks revenge on a criminal organization and subsequently a mercenary for wrongs done to his people and his pride, only to find himself entrapped in quickly spiraling consequences and gray moralities. His is the tale that encompasses the world as he explores the wonders of various locales and the horrors of his unconscious psyche. Profile Personality At his core, Vik is a loyal and down-to-earth character. He focuses on accomplishing his goals to better himself and, more importantly to him, perform his duties. His motivations for many of his actions are to simply follow orders and do what he is expected to, especially when it comes to morals in lieu of direct orders. He hates displeasing those who he respects, and will do whatever he can to please them and earn their respect again, to a fault. He is very patriotic, and proudly serves his country for little reasons behind childish favoritism. When wronged, Vik becomes almost another person. His drive for revenge and justice can overcome even his burning need to be respected and loyal. He will go to the ends of the earth if he can prove himself, especially if he can please those above him. Yet for all his loyalist faults, he is not a suck-up or a brainless pet - he can think for himself, and while it is easy to delude and manipulate him into doing actions which he doesn't understand, he will refuse to act if something goes against his morals or justice code. And with justice, he is adamant. His outer motivations behind becoming a Nneonian soldier are justice. His dreams are to bring any and all criminals, terrorists, and villains to justice, whether this means death or a jury. His ideas are often naive or black-and-white, and he doesn't fully understand this until much later. After enlisting and serving in the army for eight years after his 18th birthday, he becomes a bit jaded and starts to understand corruption and deception slightly more, but his mindset doesn't evolve nearly as much as his combat expertise or his loyalty does. At 26, as Kings of Strife takes place, he is a serious and focused man who has mostly let go of his childish ambitions and fervor, although he still holds his country and his duties in very high regard. At his core, however, Vik is fiercely loyal to his family, as can be seen by the fact that he only became a member of the Nneonian army because of his father's insistence. At his outskirts he is little more than a childish person who doesn't know what he wants in life, content with being miserable yet successful in any path he takes. He fights for his motives and petty retribution. Deep down he knows how flawed this is, but feels no shame and will never back down. Stubbornness is both his crutch and his Achilles. Appearance Vik stands at a tall 6 feet even. He has a perpetual scowl or frustrated frown on his face, and often stares at seemingly random things, daydreaming or focusing. When asked about these fantasies, he seems to get embarrassed and doesn't talk about them. He has tanned, almost dark skin, and shortly cropped black hair that he slicks back over his forehead for better clarity. His hair grows rather fast, so he usually sports somewhat long hair along with the makings of a beard when he travels for a long time. Vik's primary attire consists of dirty brown, calf-high boots with dark khaki, somewhat torn pants tucked into them. On his side, a red cloth hangs out of his belt. Tucked into a red cloth belt is a faded blue short-sleeved shirt crossed by two belts on his chest, one to hold up the shoulder pad on his left shoulder and one to hold ammunition for his rifle. The shoulder pad's strap stops halfway on his chest, strapping directly to the ammunition belt and not continuing onward. On both of his wrists are bandage wraps, and on both wrists is a bracer strapped to his arm. After his battle in the Fall of Zeta and subsequent rescue by Cidolas Teftah, Vik ditches his military underclothes in a new outfit that clearly leaves behind any ties he had to his country's banner. He dons knee-high boots decorated with brightly colored fabric, and dark khaki baggy pants tuck into them. He wears a black shirt with ripped sleeves and bandages on his wrists. His outfit is later completed with a blue cape and a light rose scarf gifted to him by Jütenas Kinandorf. Abilities As a Gunner in the Nneonian military, Vik is a talented marksman and sharpshooter. He specializes in assault rifles and submachine guns, but is also skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Most of the time he travels around with a standard issue rifle that is very versatile; he uses it to its full potential, such as when he used long range variable sights on it, grenade launcher attachments, or even a drum attachment to transform the gun into a weapon of full machine gun capabilities. In addition, he has been shown using pistols with relative ease, as well. As the story goes on and Vik gains more battle experience, he shows that he is becoming more and more proficient with the use of firearms, no doubt due to the ability-enhancing properties the Crystals bestow upon their holders. Although he was previously best in long-range battles, he soon gains a large amount of strength and is able to hold his own in close range with nothing more than sheer power. After he almost dies in the destruction of Zeta Academy and after his third near-death experience with the Black Knight, Vik finally utilizes the ability gifted to him by the Crystal of Flame, although he does not manifest the Tyrant's Eye that is synonymous with Crystal proficiency, nor does he ever. The power soon refines and becomes palpable thanks to his training by Cidolas, but his style is always rough and improvised. The Black Flame gifted to him is unlike normal fire in that it glows in an obsidian color, and never extinguishes until its target is burned to ashes, or if/when Vik relents it purposely. After gruesomely murdering the Haze Knight by his inability to control it, Vik begins to use it in a more reserved and safe fighting style, such as coating his own fists in the flames (as they cannot harm him) and attacking with them to cause severe burns, or even later on manipulating his guns to shoot the fire. Quotes Music *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: Arrest Them!, originally Arrest the Criminals *''Boss Battle: Archaic Justice, originally Archaic Sealed Heat Notes *In the epilogue, after the damage done to him in the final battle, Vik has prosthetic legs. *Vik has a scar above his left eye.